


Walking the Dog

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [25]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it wasn’t for training, it was for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of August with a ficlet a day during August.

This time it wasn’t for training, it was for fun.

There was a fierce grin on Nick Burkhardt’s face as he ran through the forest, his wild traverse interrupting the stillness of the night. Not that a deep forest like the one he was in was ever truly silent, it just seemed that way to human senses. Nick wasn’t being tracked by a human, though, and knew that he needed to get himself hidden quickly enough that the forest’s sounds were back to normal before the hunter caught up to him.

He didn’t make it. In fact, Nick didn’t even come close to making it.

Well before Nick was ready to find a hiding place, he became aware that he was being shadowed. As Nick ran through the trees, he looked a few yards to the south and saw a large figure matching him stride for stride. Monroe was in his blutbad form, something that Nick never got tired of seeing. As a human, Monroe was one of least intimidating men that Nick knew. When he wolfed out, though, Monroe was impressive as hell.

Unfortunately for Nick, Monroe chose to pounce at the very moment Nick was distracted by his presence. One moment, Nick was running through the trees, the next he was tackled and rolling down a bank. Monroe had chosen his spot well, there was nothing but leaves and soft earth for Nick to roll and eventually land on. He was out of breath from the tackle, but not at all hurt. By the time he caught his breath, Monroe was back to fully human appearance.

“Now if that’d been a real hunt, you woulda been toast.” Monroe, the Wesen bastard, wasn’t even running hard.

Nick lay back against the leaves, stretching his arms over his head, knowing full well that the action caused his shirt to ride up. The end result caused an inch or so of skin to show, something that Monroe would be sure to notice. Not only were the blutbad’s senses better than the human’s, but it was a full moon. Even Nick could see clearly in the silver light it offered.

As Nick watched, Monroe’s eyes dilated and his nostrils flared. Nick grinned; there was more than one way to be caught.

“But we weren’t training.” Nick pointed out. “We were just having fun.” He patted the ground next to him. “Come over here.”

Monroe did as he was asked, but still looked disgruntled. “I know you’re a big, bad Grimm and all,” he said as he sat next to the younger man, “but you’re not invincible, Nick.”

“I know.” Nick was aware of Monroe’s fear. Ironically, it was similar to what had caused Juliette to break up with him. She didn’t know that Nick was a Grimm, of course, and had been worried about Nick’s work as a policeman, but the similarity was there. “And when I’m at work, I’m very, very careful. But out here, tonight, I knew I had my very own blutbad watching my back.”

“Yeah, but-. . . “ 

Monroe’s voice cut off as Nick impulsively darted forward and kissed him. Since Monroe’s mouth was already open, Nick took advantage of that and immediately deepened the kiss. Monroe let him and soon the blutbad was on his back in the forest loam, with a very determined Grimm straddling him.

“No,” Monroe grabbed Nick by the arms and held him back. “No, it’s too soon, Nick.”

Nick slumped against Monroe. He felt like he was going to explode. “I know you want me.”

“I do.” Monroe pulled Nick down into his arms and immediately buried his nose into Nick’s neck. “You know I do. . . . but it’s too soon.”

Nick groaned, rolling away from Monroe. He simply couldn’t think clearly when the older man was in contact with him. “You keep saying that, but I don’t know why. You know as well as I do that something had started between us even before Juliette left me. This isn’t a rebound, Monroe.”

Monroe sat up, running his fingers through his already tangled hair. “We have to wait and it has nothing to do with Juliette.”

Nick caught on to the change in wording. “Have to wait? What do you mean we have to wait?”

“You know I’m a bludbad and you think you know what that means, but you don’t.” Monroe stated. He looked so upset that Nick moved closer again. “There’s a part of me that’s a wolf, Nick. I want you. My wolf wants you. That’s a given.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Nick asked quietly. 

Monroe shook his head. “It’s not a problem, it’s just too soon. “

“Soon?” Nick was embarrassed at how his voice cracked. “We’ve been dancing around this for weeks now and you run whenever things get a little hot and heavy between us.”

“You’re a Grimm.” Monroe replied. “And that’s awesome, but it’s not the same as being a blutbad. I have to make sure that I know, right down to my blutbad bones, what your limitations are. Otherwise, if we try to mate too soon, I might accidently hurt you.”

Nick stared at him for a minute and then laughed softly. “Mate? That’s what you call it?”

“Mate.” Monroe repeated firmly. “Like I said, I’m a blutbad. We do things differently.”

“And waiting to have sex means that you won’t lose control?” Nick asked. 

“Now you’re getting it.” Monroe’s smile was full of relief.

Nick bit his lip. “And how long do you think it’ll take before you know you won’t hurt me.”

Monroe’s eyes were dark with need and, conversely, that made Nick feel better. “Soon. I hope, anyway.”

Sighing, Nick got to his feet. “Well, I guess we’ll play another round of hide and seek. Maybe I’ll get better at it and you’ll be convinced sooner.”

“Maybe.” Monroe took the hand that Nick offered and let the Grimm pull him to his feet. “Thanks, Nick, for being patient.”

“You’re worth it.” Nick gave Monroe a chaste kiss. “Now count to 1,000 this time before you start out after me.”

“Okay.” Monroe closed his eyes, but opened them again when Nick started to move away. “Hey, isn’t Saturday your poker night with Hank?”

“Yeah.” Nick tilted his head. “What does that have to do with anything? I told him I was busy. “

Monroe scratched his head. “Busy with what?”

Nick’s grin had a little bit of his wolfishness as he answered. 

“I told him I was gonna walk the dog.”

~the end~


End file.
